T-UGS
A Tactical Unattended Ground Sensor or T-UGS is a deployable motion sensor. It collects seismic, acoustic, radiological, and electro-optic data to track any movement in its range. The T-UGS can track, classify, and identify any target within its range and relay it to across the network in almost real time to a platoon size element of soldiers as an early warning device. Battlefield 3 The T-UGS is a gadget featured in Battlefield 3 as a part of the Recon class and replaces the Motion Sensor seen in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Only one may be deployed at a time, only capable of being deployed on relatively level ground. The T-UGS is a stationary gadget that beeps when detecting movement. The T-UGS will show the sensed motions to the friendly briefly on the minimap for about half a second. The T-UGS is destroyed when the player who placed it is killed and respawns. If a player crouches or goes prone within range of an enemy T-UGS, they will not be detected. The actual hitbox of the T-UGS encompasses the lower half of the device. No damage will be done to the T-UGS if the top half is hit. It can be destroyed with few bullets, an explosive, or one single knife attack. Battlefield 4 The '''T-UGS is a motion sensor gadget featured in Battlefield 4 for the Recon class. T-UGS have a small profile, and can easily be hidden in corners or behind props without being seen. A Recon with T-UGS equipped always spawns with one T-UGS, but can replenish their equipment through a commander supply drop or a Support Ammo Box. Like most deployable equipment, two T-UGS cannot be deployed simultaneously by the same player: doing so will cause the first deployed T-UGS to despawn. Every few seconds, a T-UGS will emit a pulse that reaches in a 25-meter radius (35 meters if Level 3 of the Spec Ops Field Upgrade is active), creating an audible beep and temporarily displaying the location of any enemy in range on the minimap for the length of the pulse. The range of the pulse is not blocked or impeded by any objects including doorways, walls, or other props. It should be noted that T-UGS, similar to other motion sensors, can detect enemies vertically as well as horizontally, even if it is blocked by a roof or floor. T-UGS are a more reliable and long term motion sensor for an area compared to throwable motion sensors, because T-UGS are permanent (unless destroyed by an enemy). Like all motion sensors, T-UGS cannot detect enemies that are standing still, or are moving in a crouched or prone position. Trivia Battlefield 3 *During BF3 Beta, it was possible to place two T-UGS at the same time. *T-UGS sensor (without its tripod) is used as the main working part of the Scan Bolt *In Hardcore, the T-UGS essentially does not function as the minimap is disabled, although motion sensor assist points can still be earned. *T-UGS function unusually in ''Close Quarters'' expansion packs. Due to the design of each map, different minimap layouts are used for each floor and switch in-between depending on what level floor the player is present. Because of this, the T-UGS can only display enemy positions on the same floor the player both deployed it and is present at the same time, but cannot detect enemy movements on floors above or below the one both the player and the T-UGS is present in. This discrepancy regularly causes confusion and can force players to be caught off guard when travelling between floors. This discrepancy does not affect any other maps outside of Close Quarters expansion pack as they only utilize no more than one minimap layer. Battlefield 4 *Unlike in Battlefield 3, if a Recon dies with a T-UGS deployed, the T-UGS will not vanish if the Recon respawns, and will still operate. The T-UGS will vanish, however, if the Recon deploys another T-UGS or respawns without equipping the T-UGS. *It should be noted that unlike a T-UGS in Battlefield 3, their hitboxes are applied to the entire model, and not just at the base. External Links T-UGS on Wikipedia Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3